The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and The Millers
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "And though I thought my life was over the moment I lost her, all I have to do is remember her and I remember that we will be together again. And that is what keeps me living today." "That's beautiful, sir. She must have been very special." "She is..."
1. Chapter 1

THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA

THE LION, THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE

AND THE MILLERS

SCREENPLAY BY ANN PEACOCK

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY C.S. LEWIS

TRANSCRIBED BY STUART C

REWRITTEN BY REGALGIRL94

BOMBING LONDON

Random German bombs fell out of the dark, cloudy sky in the dead on night. They whistled to the ground before destroying their crash sites as they landed. A little boy with dark hair, dark wondrous eyes and a gaping mouth stared up at the bombs in awed horror from the window. A woman was running around frantically when she caught sight of him, "Edmund! Get away from there! What do you think you're doing?" She looked to her other son, "Peter!"

An older boy with blonde floppy hair and blue eyes grabbed Edmund from the window, "Come on! To the shelter, now!" He tugged him towards the exit.

A girl with shoulder length dark hair to match Edmund's was grabbing things from next to her bed with a flashlight when she noticed a much younger girl frightened in bed. The red haired little girl was crying in fright as her older sister shouted, "Lucy, come on! Lucy!"

The Pevensies were running to the shelter, shouted things like 'hurry up' or 'run!'. Edmund turned around, as if forgetting something as they ran outside, "Wait, dad!" He ran inside ignoring his brother's shouts and mother's cries.

Once inside he grabbed a picture just as he got blown against the wall upon impact. Peter shouted, "Come on idiot," he threw Edmund onto the ground of the shelter, "Why do you always have to be so selfish! You only think about anything but yourself. Why can't you ever do as you're told!" He turned and slammed the shelter door.

NEW YORK CITY, 2003

The dark of the night was chased away as a girl turned on the lamp on her bedside table. The dark haired girl sat up in her bed with a groan. She couldn't sleep. She had always been too restless, never really sitting still. She looked over to her window and saw the dark night wind pushing a tree branch against the glass, making the scratching noise.

Her door was opened as a dark skinned woman opened it and poked her head inside, "Are you alright, Jo?" She had a thick African accent as she looked concerned at Jo.

Jo smiled gently, "Yes, Lulu. I just couldn't sleep." Lulu smiled softly at her as she came over to sit on the edge of her bed. She gently took her surrogate daughter's hand and said with comfort, "You know, when I first started watching you and your sister, I was scared and young and didn't know how to take care of children as well as a house hold."

Jo smiled, remembering when Mother had hired Lulu when she and her sister were just four years old. She had been scared – Lulu, not Jo – and tentative. But she had always been attentive to her and Richelle's needs and raised them like they were her own children. Sometimes Jo even called her mom.

Jo and Richelle's dad died when they were just a year old. They don't remember him. But when they were about six Lulu found a box full of pictures and toys that their dad had took and bought for them. He loved them both very much and Lulu made sure they knew it. He was just much older than their mother. He had had two wives before their mother in search for a life partner and their mother was his last attempt. But she just wanted his money.

Having Jo and Richelle was an attempt to save their failing marriage. Mother wasn't much of a mother from the get go. But their father loved them more than anything up to his death. And for that, Jo – and Richelle – was always more loyal to her father's memory than to her mother's expectations.

Lulu smiled at Jo, "But you came into my room one night, and told me that you were glad I came to you and your sister. You said that I was welcome. And no one has ever been so welcoming and kind to me as you and your sister. And I knew that everything would be okay. And someday I'll be able to bring my children to this country and then all my children will be together."

Jo smiled back at Lulu, "Thanks mom." Lulu's eyes always watered when Jo or Richelle called her mom. Lulu bent forward and kissed Jo's forehead, "Go to sleep child. You have an early flight tomorrow."

TRAIN STATION... 1942

A robust, balding man with a uniform and cap called out loudly, "Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers."

Mrs. Pevensie fussed over Lucy, "You warm enough? Now honey you have to keep this on you. Be sure and keep this on."

Edmund grumbled, "If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Mrs. Pevensie faltered at the mention of her husband away fighting in battle.

Peter glared, "If Dad were here, then the war would be over and we wouldn't _have_ to go."

Mrs. Pevensie moved onto her youngest boy and looked gently at him, "You will listen to you brother, won't you Edmund?" Edmund didn't answer, instead sulking to himself as he brushed his mother off. Mrs. Pevensie swallowed as she stood to Peter and brought him into her arms, "Look after the others."

Peter let one tear fall as he choked, "I will mum."

Mrs. Pevensie kissed his cheek before looking at her oldest daughter, "You be a big girl now Susan." Susan nodded sadly after she hugged her mother. The woman nodded to herself, "There now... off you go."

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand as he led his siblings over to the train. Looking to the side he caught sight a group of solders marching through the station. He looked wistfully at them, thinking of his father. He wished he could do what his father was doing, and make him proud.

The attendant looked irritated at him and Susan huffed, "Peter!" She snatched the papers from his hand and handed them to the attendant who then urged them on so he could get through the other children.

Susan tried to help Edmund onto the platform when he snapped, "I know how to get on a train."

Peter looked back at his mother one last time, "Bye mum, we'll miss you." Once on the train they all poke their heads out the window to wave to their mother while she waved them off as she whispered, "Goodbye my darlings."

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

Once dropped off, the train didn't wait before moving along the tracks. The four of them all stood past the high platform and looked around in confusion. Susan put a hand on her hip, "The Professor knew we were coming..."

Edmund lazily twisted his identification tag to look at it, "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?"

Just then the heard the trotting of hooves as a horse and buggy pulled up with a woman steering it. She had her back as straight as a pole and a pursed lips. Peter looked up hesitantly, "Mrs. Macready?"

The woman answered, "I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

The children looked at themselves self-consciously as Peter answered, "No, ma'am. It's just us."

Mrs. Macready muttered, "Small favors." And ushered them in the buggy.

IN THE HOUSE

Mrs. Macready led up the stairs to their room while educating them of how they were to behave, "The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are to be a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter," She turned sharply to Susan who was reaching out to something, starting the poor girl away from it, with a scandalized voice, "NO touching of the historical artifacts," She straightened up and kept walking, "and above all, there hall be no disturbing of the Professor."

As the children got ready for bed, the radio sounded, "German aircraft carried out several attacked on Great Britain last night." Susan rushed over to the radio and shut it off.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy whined softly. Susan softened as she sat by her side, "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon."

"If home's still there," Edmund said with disdain.

Susan huffed unintelligibly and gave him a stern look, "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

Edmund scoffed, "Yes, mum," he drawled sarcastically.

"ED!" Peter snapped. He turned to his youngest sister and tried to comfort her, "You saw outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. You'll see."

THE DIRK'S HOUSEHOLD, 2003

The driver pulled up the dirty driveway as Richelle gazed out the window. Her hair was longer and curlier than her sister's but just as dark. She looked up at the large imposing house and got out of the car, jogging to the stairs as her sister grumbled behind her.

She walked into the household and was immediately met by an old woman, maybe in her eighties. The woman froze mid-step when she saw her, "Oh... it's you."

Richelle smiled noncommittally, "I'm guessing I look like my late grandfather. I was always told that my sister and I look like my father..."

The woman shook herself, "Of course, dear." She then rushed forward to hug her, "Oh, it's so good to see – I mean meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances." Richelle nodded in agreement as Jo walked in behind her.

The woman gasped when she caught sight of Jo. Richelle assumed it was because of their identical appearances. "Oh this must be your sister. Now let me guess..." She pointed to Richelle, "You're Richelle and you are..." She gazed at Jo, "Jo. It's so nice to meet you both."

After hugging Jo – awkwardly on Jo's part – she backed up. Richelle smiled, "It's nice to meet you two Mrs. Davis. Even under the circumstances."

The old woman nodded, "Now, come. You must meet the others." She ushered them into a sitting room. Jo looked behind her and grabbed Lulu's hand before following. In the other room there was three old men and two old women.

Mrs. Davis led them over to an old man who was standing with a joyful smiled on his face. He wrapped an arm around her as she smiled and said, "Girls, this is my husband, Edward Davis."

The girls smiled to him as another old woman came up to them and said, "Oh, it's so good to meet you girls. We're sorry about your grandfather though."

Jo was glancing around the decorative room as she drawled, "It's okay. We didn't know him."

Richelle tried to awkwardly laugh off her sister's obvious tension. She looked at the people, "Thank you for having us but we're quite jet lagged..."

Mrs. Davis perked up, "Oh, of course there's quite a time difference. I'll show you up to your rooms."

Later that night, Jo was still up when she heard rustling. She got up out of bed and walked over to her large door and opened it. She looked down the hall and saw one of the old men shuffling down the hall. She recognized him from the sitting room earlier, he had contented himself to sitting alone in the corner.

She was about to call out to him when she noticed that his eyes were closed. Was he sleep walking? Jo walked up to him gingerly as put a hand on his shoulder, "Sir... Sir wake up!"

His eyes popped open suddenly, startling Jo to shriek. She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Jo's wide eyes met the man's twinkling blue eyes. His winkled face morphed into a smile as he whispered – as if in bliss, "Jo Miller..."

Jo slowly nodded, "Yes sir. Um... I think you've been sleep walking. Your and your sibling's rooms are supposed to be at the other end of the house."

The man nodded, to himself, "I hope I didn't wake you..." But something about the way he said it, made her think that he knew he didn't wake her.

But Jo shook her head reassuringly anyway and said, "No, I was already awake. Insomniac, I'm afraid. Why don't I walk you back to your room?" The old man smiled to her as she took his arm and started leading him down the hall.

"Have you liked what you've seen of England so far?" Jo was surprised when he asked. She thought he was too tired to talk.

She stuttered for a little before nodding, "What I've seen. It's a lot greener than the big city."

The man chuckled quietly, "I would suspect as much."

It was quiet for a moment, "Who are the others..? I only really met Mr. and Mrs. Davis..."

The old man smiled to himself, "Of course... Mrs. Davis and the other woman who greeted you are my sisters. The other man beside Mr. Davis is my brother and the last woman is his wife."

"Your other sister isn't married?" Jo asked in conversation.

He shook his head, "No, widowed I'm afraid. Her late husband past away three years ago. Heart attack."

The common 'I'm sorry' or 'that's terrible' got caught in her throat. Instead she asked, "And you...?"

"No," he sighed, "I never married..."

Jo looked at him surprised, and wondered why she cared. "Why not? Didn't you ever find someone?"

The man was quiet for a moment and Jo wondered if she was being too nosy. If she'd gone too far. But he did speak, "There was someone... once. She was the most special person in the world. Nothing could break us apart."

"Was it love at first sight?" Jo asked curiously.

He shook his head with a hearty chuckle, "Good Heavens no. We couldn't stand each other at first. We always argued. But somewhere in that passion, we found our love for each other. And then... nothing could tear us apart it seemed."

"Then why did you never marry her? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Of course not..." he sighed, "Well it seemed something actually could tears us apart... Even if we didn't want it too..."

Jo felt her heart drop... she must have died. She couldn't ask him how though. "I'm sorry sir."

The man looked at her for a moment, with his twinkling blue eyes, "We were both young, we had our time together... And I never took one minute for granted. Neither did she. Unless she was mad at me..." He trailed off with a chuckled before taking a strained breath in, "And though I thought my life was over the moment I lost her... all I have to do is remember her... remember our time together..." He trailed off for a second, as if lost in memories, making Jo smile. He continued, "And I remember that we will be together again. And that is what keeps me living today."

"That's beautiful, sir. She must have been very special."

He smiled softly to himself, whispering, "She is..."

**okay so tell me what you think! This is my first Narnia story and I've already finished this one and am more than half way through the Prince Caspian sequel. But I still want your reviews and support please!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

BACK IN 1942

Rain pattered on the window, ruining any plans of exploration. Lucy stared out glumly, disheartened. She heard her sister behind her, drone on, "Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar." Susan looked to Peter, who was lazily staring into space, bored. Susan huffed impatiently, "Come on, Peter. Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar."

Edmund was carving his initials into a chair leg. Peter looked – with boredom – at his sister and drawled, "Is it Latin?"

"Yes..." Susan trailed.

Edmund propped himself up on his elbows to look at her, "Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

Peter laughed to himself as Susan huffed and slammed the dictionary closed. Lucy looked at her siblings hopefully, "We could play hide-and-seek..."

Peter looked at Susan as he drawled sarcastically, "but we're already having so much fun!" Susan glared at him.

Lucy pouted as she looked at her brother, "Come on, Peter, please. Please, please, please..."

Peter let a small smile crack as he started counting, "One... two... three... four..."

2003

The next morning Richelle, Jo and Lulu were at breakfast with the others. They all chatted idly when Mrs. Davis' sister asked the girls what they would like to do in the future.

Jo sort of froze in her spot with her fork stuck in the air and her mouth wide open. Richelle giggled before looking to the others, "Well I'd like to do something in film. I like to act."

The old woman smiled gently, "That's wonderful, dear. I'm sure you'd like the hear the stories your great-great-grandfather used to tell. Maybe we'll share them someday." She looked to Jo, "And you, dear?"

Jo faltered, "I'm... actually not sure. I don't really have a calling like my sister. I guess I just have to wait and see until I find something for me..."

Mrs. Davis smiled gently at her, "I know you must feel a little lost but don't worry, dear, you will find your calling. You just have to be patient."

Jo looked down with a half-hearted smile when the old man she'd walked with last night said, "I don't think she'll have to wait much longer."

Jo looked up, half-startled, and looked at the man's wise twinkling blue eyes. She smiled, genuinely, and thankfully before giving a short nod as they all went back to eating.

Later Jo laid in her bed with a book on her lap, while she stared at the ceiling. For some reason she felt some sort of connection to the man with blue eyes. She felt like she knew him from some other time or something. But that wasn't possible. She'd never met him before, she knew. But she felt like she had.

She sighed as she looked back down to her book and started reading again.

Richelle helped Lulu put the dishes away before walking around the halls. She ventured up the stairs when she noticed that the decorative carvings turned from flowers to apples. She found a large wooden door and opened it. It looked like an old spare room, it was empty save for a large old wooden wardrobe.

Curiously, Richelle walked to the imposing wardrobe and ran her hands over the apple carvings. She opened the wardrobe as it began to glow, slightly frightening her. When the glow resided all that remained was a bunch of fur coats smashed together. The glow grew from the back of the wardrobe. Richelle stepped inside and pushed the fur coats to the side, following the glowing light. She walked to the very back when she lost her footing and fell face first into... snow?

Richelle looked behind her and saw a winter wonderland. A snow covered forest of pine trees that went on for miles. Richelle gasped, "Whoa..." She stood herself up and started walking forward. She looked back, kept a trained eye one the way she came in before she kept walking. Just to take a look around.

Soon she heard voices. She heard a man ask, "But you're saying, you're a daughter of Eve?"

She broke the line of trees and found herself in a clearing. She saw the man and a little girl talking beside a lamp post that seemed so out of place, yet like it belonged there. She gasped when she saw the man was half-goat, "What the hell? A faun!"

They both looked startled at her. The little girl smiled, "Hello!"

Richelle smiled, laughing to herself, "Hello."

The faun looked between them, muttering to himself, "Two of them..." He looked at them, worriedly, "Are you both daughters of Eve?"

Lucy pouted in confusion, "Well, my mum's name is Helen..."

Richelle shook her head, "No, hun, he means Eve as in Adam and Eve. The first people on Earth who created the human race. As the story goes."

The goat-man nodded, "Yes.. you are, in fact, human..."

Lucy smiled, "Of course." Richelle nodded in agreement.

The man licked his lips, his eyes darting between them, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy frowned to herself, "Well, I came in through the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"

Richelle interrupted her, "Really?... Me too."

Lucy looked at her more clearly before frowning, "What are you wearing?"

Richelle looked down at her jeans and long sleeve blue thermal self-consciously, "Clothes." She took a closer look at Lucy and frowned in confusion, "What are you wearing? It looks like a 1940s costume." She recognized the dress because it looked like one her grandmother saved from her childhood when World War II was going on. Richelle pursed her lips, "I'm guessing it's a World War II costume but... hun, you missed Halloween."

Lucy frowned, "It's 1942... I'm not wearing a costume!"

Richelle laughed, "No, it's 2003..." She trailed off for a moment. "OMIGOFS, WE'RE IN A TIME TRAVELING WINTER WONDERLAND!" Lucy and the goat-man frowned and jumped at her outburst but Richelle just shook her head.

Lucy gasped wide-eyed at her, "So you're really from the future..." She perked up, "Wow!"

The goat-man interrupted, "umm.. Es-excuse me, but.."

Lucy shook her head, as if to clear it, and said, "Oh, of course, sorry. Glad to meet you, Mr. Tumnus!" She extended her hand out to him, "I'm Lucy Pevensie." Mr. Tumnus looked down at her hand in major confusion. Lucy giggled, "Oh, you shake it!"

Mr. Tumnus laughed at the absurdity of it, "Why?"

Lucy frowned, "I don't know! People do it when they meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus gingerly took her hand and started shaking it from side to side as if simulating vibrating. Both Lucy and Richelle giggled as the little girl showed him how to do it properly. He grinned when they let go, "Well fair ladies, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?"

Lucy grinned excitedly, "Oh! Well, thank you very much!" Then her spirits drooped, "But I probably should be getting back..." She cast a look back, towards where she came from.

"Yeah, I should get back to the house..." Richelle agreed.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Tumnus egged on suspiciously, "It's not every day I get to make a new friend! And there's a..." He trailed off, grasping at straws to get her to come with him, "roaring fire! And toast and cakes! And maybe... we'll even break into the sardines."

Lucy thought for a moment. Richelle was reserved about this Mr. Tumnus' fishy behavior. But if this little girl wanted to go... she was going to go with her to watch her. Lucy relented, "Well, maybe for just a little while... if you have... sardines."

Mr. Tumnus grinned, "By the bucket load."

They both looked to Richelle for she had not said anything. She sighed and nodded, "Sure. For a bit."

Mr. Tumnus breathed a sigh of relief, "Come along."

IN TUMNUS' HOUSE

Lucy pealed off her sweater and looked to Mr. Tumnus who was balancing two trays, "Can I help you with that?"

"Why thank you!" Mr. Tumnus smiled as the girl took a tray and set it down. Lucy caught sight of a picture on the book shelf. Mr. Tumnus noticed her looking at it, "Oh... that is my father."

Lucy murmured, "He had a nice face. You look just like him."

Only Richelle – who kept her eyes trained on Mr. Tumnus' every move – noticed his falter and frown as he said, "No, we're not alike at all really."

Lucy looked sad for a moment, "My father is fighting in the war." Richelle felt her heart break for her. Even though she lost her father, she didn't ever get to know him. Lucy knew her father and missed him and didn't know whether he was safe or alive.

Mr. Tumnus looked at the girl in somewhat understanding, "My father went away to war too... but that was a very long time ago... before this dreadful winter."

Lucy sighed, "Winter isn't all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh!" She grinned, "And Christmas!"

Mr. Tumnus sighed, "We haven't had Christmas in a hundred years here."

Lucy gave a scandalized gasp, shocked beyond anything, "No presents for a hundred years?"

Richelle's eyes narrowed, "You've lived long enough to know that personally?"

Mr. Tumnus nodded distracted and looked hopefully at Lucy, "But, oh, you would have loved Narnia in spring! The Dryads and the Fauns would dance all night... but we never got tired. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you... like to hear some now?"

Hours later, Lucy had fallen asleep on Richelle's lap. She gave Mr. Tumnus – who looked about to cry – a stern look, "What are you really up too?"

Mr. Tumnus frowned at her, but didn't make any claim to defend himself. Lucy groggily woke up when she noticed how dark it was outside, "Oh I must go."

Mr. Tumnus sighed, "It's too late for that now... The White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas. She told us that if we were ever to come across a son of Adam or daughter of Eve, we were to turn them over to her!"

Lucy looked so heartbroken, "I thought you were my friend..." Mr. Tumnus looked heartbroken for Lucy and for hurting her this way. For betraying her. He got a look in his face then; determined.

IN THE WOODS

Mr. Tumnus tugged Lucy on as he lead her and Richelle quickly through the woods. "We must move quietly. The woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side."

Richelle looked up at the trees in wonder. They found the lamp post and Mr. Tumnus started crying in his guilt. Lucy handed him a handkerchief. He took it gratefully and dotted his eyes with it and blew his nose. He started to return her handkerchief, but she gave it back to him, "Keep it, you need it more than I do."

Mr. Tumnus laughed and touched Lucy's nose...

Richelle half-carried Lucy over to the wardrobe. When they found the entrance Richelle looked down to Lucy, "I think when we go in there, we'll go back to our separate times."

Lucy cried and threw her arms around Richelle's waist. "I don't want to go..."

Richelle sighed, "Oh, Lucy," she knelt down to look the girl in the eye, "We'll see each other again, this place is magical like that. And hopefully you'll get to meet my sister. I'm sure you'd like her very much."

Lucy smiled.

BACK IN ENGLAND. 1942

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come."

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm alright!" Lucy called as she raced downstairs.

Edmund peeked out of the curtains, "Shh, he's coming."

Peter walked into the room. Edmund huffed and came out of the curtains. Peter smiled, "You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game."

Lucy frowned confused, "but weren't you wondering where I was?"

Edmund glared at her, "That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!"

Susan trotted into the room, smug, "Does this mean I win?"

Peter frowned, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

Lucy whispered, "But I was gone for hours..."

Susan looked in the back of the wardrobe before coming over to Lucy, "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

Peter sighed at his sister, "One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination."

Lucy gasped indignantly, "But I wasn't imagining!"

Susan huffed, "That's enough."

Lucy shouted, "I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well I believe you!" They all looked shocked at Edmund.

Lucy squinted at him, "You do?"

Edmund grinned, "Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?"

Peter groaned, "Why don't you just stop it?"

Edmund frowned, "It was just a joke."

"You just have to make everything worse, don't you? Grow up." Peter said.

Edmund glared at him and got right up in his face, "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" He stormed out.

Susan looked after him before giving Peter a reproachful look, "Well, that was nicely handled!" She walked away.

Lucy had a tear trail down her face as she whispered desperately, "It was really there..."

Peter looked at her and sighed, at a loss, "Susan's right. That's enough..."

2003

Richelle stumbled out of the wardrobe. She looked back inside in wonder and noticed that the winter wonderland was gone. She turned and walked down the stairs and looked around. She noticed that it was still bright outside. But she had been gone for hours... hadn't she? It was dark when she and Lucy had left.

Richelle found Jo's room and went in without knocking. She saw Jo reading on her bed, just like she was when Richelle went on her exploration. Richelle cleared her throat. Jo snapped to look at her and took her ear buds out, "Hey."

Richelle gave her nod, walking in, "Hey..." She glanced around the room before looking at her twin, "What time is it?"

Jo's brow furrowed at her before she took out her cellphone and looked at it, "Eleven... forty... seven... Why?"

Richelle ran a hand through her hair and shook her head to clear the thought whizzing through her head, "I had the strangest dream..."

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

THAT EVENING... 1942

Lucy jumped excitedly into the bedroom and turned on the light. She jumped on Peter, "Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

Peter groaned and rolled over, still half asleep, "Lucy, what are you talking about?" Edmund and Susan entered the room. Edmund shrank and sulked against the wall.

Lucy squealed, "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming."

Lucy looked at her, "No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time," She nodded her head shortly, "Edmund went too."

It was silent for a moment as Susan and Peter looked at him. Edmund looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Peter looked at him, "You saw the faun?"

Lucy shrugged for him, "Well, he didn't actually go there with me..." She squinted at Edmund, "Actually, what were you doing Edmund?"

Edmund's mind was going a million miles a minute, "I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days, they don't know when to stop pretending." He looked smugly at Lucy.

Lucy began to cry and ran out of the room. Susan and Peter ran after. Peter shoved Edmund over on his way out. "Ow," he cried.

Lucy sobbed as she ran down the hall when she ran into an old man. He looked startled as he looked down at her. She looked frightened but then she just started crying again and hugged his waist tightly. Susan and Peter caught up and froze when the saw the man.

They heard Mrs. Macready's voice coming up the stairs, "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables-" She gasped in shock at seeing the man with the children, "Oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed."

The old man looked undisturbed and said lightly, "Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready – I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one needs some hot chocolate."

Mrs. Macready nodded frantically, "Yes Professor." She took Lucy into her arms gently, "Come on, dear." She took Lucy down the hall.

When Susan and Peter turned to go they heard the deep clearing of a throat. They turned and followed the Professor into his office. The old man sat at his desk and took some tobacco out of it's silver apple case and put it in his pipe. He began to speak, "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper."

Peter had a blank look, trying to dissuade him, "We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again." He gently grabbed Susan's arm and tried to tug her out the door.

Susan took her arm out of his grasped and turned to the Professor, "It's our sister sir, Lucy."

The Professor looked at her through his spectacles, "The weeping girl?"

Susan nodded, "Yes sir, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping," the old man replied shortly.

Peter tried to grab Susan's arm again, "We can handle it!"

Susan pulled herself out of his grasp again as the Professor retorted sarcastically, "Oh, I can see that."

"She thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." Susan revealed.

The Professor's face morphed into one of wonder and shock, "What did you say!"

"The wardrobe upstairs," Peter answered wearily, "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." He and Susan sat on the couch and the Professor sat in a chair across from them.

"What was it like?" He asked in awe.

Susan exclaimed with scandalized eyes, "Like talking to a lunatic!"

The Professor looked frustrated with her, "No, not her – the forest!"

The children looked at him shocked. Peter gaped, "You... you're not saying you believe her?"

The Professor looked confusedly at them, "Well don't you?"

"Of course not," Susan exclaimed, "Logically it's impossible."

The Professor looked disheartened as he leaned back, muttering, "What do they teach at schools these days?"

Peter looked up, "Edmund said they were only pretending."

The old man gave him a condescending look, "And he's the more truthful one is he?"

Peter faltered, "No... this would be the first time."

"Well then," The Professor began, "if your sister isn't lying... and isn't mad then _logically_," He gave Susan a look down his spectacles, "we must assume she is telling the truth."

Susan gasped, "You mean we should just believe her?"

The Professor gave her a look that said it was obvious, "She's your sister, isn't she? You're family! It's high time you started acting like one!"

CRICKET

Peter joyously commented on the game with the ball in his hand, "Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" He wound up and threw the ball. Edmund wasn't paying attention – gazing at the house – so the ball hit him in the leg making him cry out, "Ow!"

Peter grinned, "Whoops!" He chuckled, "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

Edmund squinted in the sunlight, "Can't we play hide and seek again?"

Peter three the ball up in the air and caught it, "I thought you said that it was a kid's game."

Susan chimed in from behind Edmund, "Besides..." at his reproachful look she tried a fake smile, "We can all use the fresh air."

Lucy was still pouting under a tree, to herself as Edmund scorned, "Not like there isn't air inside."

"Are you ready then?" Peter interrupted.

"Are you?" Edmund smacked his bat on the ground and got ready to hit the ball.

Peter pitched the ball, hard, and Edmund whacked it. But he whacked it too hard for it soared through the air and crashed into a window.

UPSTAIRS

The four of them looked down at the broken window and toppled over suit of armor on the floor. Peter glared accusingly at Edmund, "Well done, Ed!"

"You bowled it!" Edmund accused.

The heard the shuffling of feet. Susan gasped, "The Macready!"

Peter commanded, "Run!"

They kept running up the stairs until the got to the spare room. Edmund ran to the wardrobe and opened the door, looking back at his siblings, "Come on!"

Susan huffed, "You have got to be joking."

Peter groaned, "Just go!" They all shuffled into the wardrobe, pushing fur coats and each other out of the way. The griped at each other as they struggled to the back of the room until both Peter and Susan fell butt first into... snow?

They looked behind them as they stood and saw a Winter Wonderland. Susan gasped, "Impossible!"

Lucy slowly walked backwards, looking at them smugly, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination..."

Peter looked at his youngest sister sheepishly, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

Lucy frowned – suspiciously – and said, "No, it wouldn't." Peter and Susan's faces fell when Lucy suddenly grinned, "But this might!" She nailed Peter in the face with a snowball. He grinned surprised at her and rushed to make a snowball and throw it back at her. Soon Susan joined in the laughter and snowball fight.

Susan caught Edmund in the arm making his cry out, "Ow!" He rubbed his arm, "Stop it!"

Peter's face morphed into a glare when he realized Edmund lied, "You little liar!"

Edmund glared back, "You didn't believe her either!"

Peter's jaw clenched, "Apologize to Lucy." When Edmund just looked at her Peter took a step forward threateningly, "Say you're sorry!"

Edmund backed up, "Alright!" He looked at Lucy, "I'm sorry." It was not a very sincere apology.

"That's alright," Lucy answered anyway, "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She looked at him smugly.

Suddenly they heard a voice – a girl's voice – say, "I hear voices coming from where the entrance is... Come on, Jo!"

Suddenly two – identical – girls broke the line of trees. Richelle wore light blue jeans, a green thermal with a blue tank top and dark blue sneakers. Jo was wearing her hair in a pony tail, long dark jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it and brown hiking boots.

Lucy gasped excitedly, "Richelle!" She ran over to the girl in green and blue and wrapped her arms around her. Richelle laughed and wrapped her arms around the little girl. She looked at her twin and said, "This is Lucy. The little girl I told you about."

Jo smiled and nodded before looking at the others, "Oh..." When she caught eyes with the oldest boy she could have sworn she'd seen those twinkling blue eyes somewhere before. She just shook that thought out of her head and looked away.

Peter cleared his throat, "Lucy." Lucy started, as if just noticing that they all didn't know each other, "Oh, Richelle, this is my brothers Peter and Edmund and my sister Susan." Lucy smiled a toothy smile and gestured to Richelle, "This is Richelle. She was here with me the first time I came to Narnia."

Susan's eyes widened, "You were here too?"

Richelle nodded, "Yup. And then I told my sister Jo and she came back with me..."

Susan looked at Jo, "You believed her?"

Jo gave her a confused look, "Of course I did."

"You didn't think her story was just a _little_ bit improbable?"

Jo scoffed, "Of course I did. I thought it was crazy from the beginning. But I still believed her."

"Why?" Susan asked scandalized.

Jo gave her a stern look, "Because _I'm_ a good sister."

Susan huffed indignantly, glaring at her as she said, "Maybe we should go back."

Lucy looked so sad as she clung tighter to Richelle. Edmund stuttered, "Can't we at least take a look around?"

Richelle – ever suspecting – trained an eye on him as Peter grinned at his youngest sister and said, "I think Lucy should decide!"

Lucy's face lit up as she looked up at Richelle who smiled and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucy nodded frantically and looked up at Peter, "We'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter smiled and nodded, "Well Mr. Tumnus it is!" He walked into the wardrobe again and pulled out some coats.

"Peter, those don't belong to us," Susan scolded.

"Well I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it logically," Peter paused handing a coat to her, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed a coat to Edmund.

Edmund frowned, "But that's a girl's coat!"

Peter shrugged, "I know." Edmund grudgingly took the coat with a pout. Peter handed the last coat to Jo and froze when their hands met. Jo yanked hers away and shrugged the coat on. Peter sagged and began to walk with his siblings.

Richelle and Lucy giggled and lead the way in the snow. Susan and Edmund sulked behind them and Peter and Jo walked silently in the back.

Peter sighed, "You're awfully quiet."

Jo shrugged, "Well we don't know each other."

Peter slowly nodded, "True."

Jo looked at him before she rolled her eyes frustrated at herself and breathed out harshly, "I think you were a little harsh on your brother. Just from one eldest to the other."

Peter frowned, "You're twins. You're hardly considered the eldest."

Jo glared at him, "She's still my baby sister and I'd never treat her like that."

"Like what?" Peter snapped, "You don't know anything."

Jo glared even more and stopped walking. Peter walked a few steps more before he noticed she'd stopped and turned to her. She crossed her arms angrily, "Nobody likes being treated like a stupid kid who can't do anything right when all they want is their father." Peter saw something in her eyes flare up before they died down to a dull pain, "Take it from someone who knows." She stomped forward and eventually caught up with her sister, leaving Peter in the snow.

When the found Mr. Tumnus' house Lucy saw the busted door and gasped, running forward. Richelle ran after her, "LUCY!"

Everyone followed into the house. Every piece of furniture was turned over and ripped. Books were knocked out of their shelves and onto the floors. Shreds of fabric and paper littered the floor and walls. Lucy and Richelle looked around in disdain as Lucy whispered, "Who would do something like this?"

Edmund took a step and stepped on something glass. He looked down upon hearing a crack and saw a picture. Peter noticed a piece of paper tacked on the wall and took it down, "The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen."

Lucy had tears running down her face and Richelle was hugging her to her body. Susan's eyes widened, "Now we really should be going."

Lucy gasped, "But we have to help him!"

Peter shook his head, "It's out of our hands Lu."

Jo scoffed, "No it's not! You just don't want to help because you can't stand the fact that Lucy was telling the truth!"

Peter glared, "There's nothing we can do!"

Lucy shouted, "You don't get it do you? We're the humans! Richelle and I; he helped us!"

Peter sighed, "Maybe we should call the police..."

Susan thrust the paper towards him, "These _are_ the police!"

"Besides," Edmund chortled, "Why should we help him? I mean, he's a criminal!"

"And his crime was helping us escape with our lives!" Richelle snapped.

Peter sighed, "Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something."

Suddenly they heard an urgent whisper, "Psst!"

They all looked at the window and saw a little bird on the window pane. Susan's eyes bugged out, "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

They all followed the bird outside. They heard a rustling from the bushes. A beaver poked it's head out and started crawling towards them. Their shoulders sagged with relief as Lucy sighed, "It's a beaver."

Peter approached the beaver, clicking his tongue and extending his hand, "Here, boy, come here..."

The beaver stared at his out stretched hand and sat upright, "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

They all flew back a step in surprise. Peter looked at his family in shock before looking back at the beaver and saying, "Sorry."

Lucy began to giggle but the smile dropped off her face when the beaver asked, "Lucy Pevensie? Richelle Miller?"

"Yes?" Lucy whispered as Richelle just nodded. Mr. Beaver handed her a handkerchief. Lucy grasped it, "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr. -"

"Tumnus." Mr. Beaver finished, "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Richelle asked.

Mr. Beaver looked around, suspicious, and murmured, "Further in." He scurried off.

Susan grabbed Peter by the arm, "Peter, think about what you're doing."

"She's right," Edmund agreed, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun," Peter shrugged.

"He's a beaver," Susan's eyes bugged, "...he shouldn't be _saying_ anything!"

Mr. Beaver poked his head out, "Is everything alright?"

Peter looked back at him, "Yes. We were just talking."

Mr. Beaver looked around, sniffing, "That's better left for safer corners."

Lucy took a step forward and looked up and around, "He means the trees."

Jo looked at Richelle and gave you a 'seriously?' look. Richelle nodded, "She's serious."

They all started following the Beaver until they found a small dam through the cliffs under a bridge. Mr. Beaver murmured, "There it is. Home sweet home."

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver," Lucy exclaimed, holding Richelle's hand. Richelle smiled.

"Merely a trifle," Mr. Beaver muttered abashedly.

"No," Richelle said quietly, "It's home."

Jo froze in her step at the word home, making Peter bump into her back. Jo muttered a sorry and walked on. Soon they were met by a female voice, "Is that you Beaver? If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll..." She stopped walking when she saw the children, "Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day..." She bounded excitedly. But then she turned to Beaver and smacked him in the arm, "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning... look at this fur." She picked at her fur worriedly.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help," Mr. Beaver answered, hobbling forward.

"Well you must be cold and hungry," Mrs. Beaver said to the children, "Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation."

Richelle and Lucy were the first inside, followed by Peter and Susan. Mr. Beaver hobbled in after them but Edmund faltered in his step when he saw Jadis' castle... right where she'd said it would be.

Jo put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Edmund started at her voice and said in a harsh voice, "Fine."

Jo sighed, "Look... I know how it is when someone tries to boss you around when they don't have any right to... you just can't let it get to you."

Edmund stilled at her words, taking them to heart. He wondered if she did know what he was going through. But he shook those thoughts out of his head. Jadis was the only one who could help him. He shook off her hand and walked into the dam. Jo sighed and walked in after him.

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE BEAVERS HOUSE

Mrs. Beaver pushed a plate of... something on the table towards Susan, Lucy and Richelle, "Fish and sticks, dearies."

Peter looked to Mr. Beaver, "Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?"

Mrs. Beaver's cheery mood faltered as she struggled to dissuade them, "Well... there is hope!"

Mr. Beaver perked up, "Right, there's a bit more than hope... Aslan is on the move."

Jo's eyes narrowed in confusion as she gave a short laugh, "Aslan the lion?"

Everyone looked at her like she'd grown two heads. Richelle asked, "How do you know, Jo?"

Jo lifted one shoulder, "The old man. I caught him sleep walking outside my room one night and since then we've just been having conversations. He told me stories about this lion called Aslan."

Richelle eyebrows furrowed with a realization, "Wait, the old grumpy man who doesn't talk to anyone... tells you stories?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "He's not grumpy, he's sad. And he does talk to his family. He just talks to me 'cause I remind him of someone by the way I act..."

Edmund broke forward, "Whatever! Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver laughed, "Who's Alsan?... you cheeky little bugger..." Mrs. Beaver saw that they were serious and laid her hand on Mr. Beaver. He stopped laughing and looked at them, "Aslan... you silly little blighter... you don't know do you?"

"Well we haven't actually been here very long," Peter snapped.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia," Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "... and he's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?" Lucy gasped.

"You got to be joking!" Mr. Beaver shouted, "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest... the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked astounded.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you," Mrs. Beaver appeased.

"There's... a prophecy," Mr. Beaver explained, "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"That's not the point you dumb bolt!" Jo snapped. She was really getting tired of this girl.

Mrs. Beaver interrupted, "It's long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch with the help of their guilds, two more daughters of Eve, and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked in shock.

"Well you'd better be," Mr. Beaver said, "Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

Peter gaped, "I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!"

"They're not asking for heroes. They're asking for help!" Jo argued.

"I think it's time we were going." Peter stood up.

Lucy's mouth fell open as she gripped Richelle's hand, "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

Richelle nodded, "She's right. We can't just abandon him! He saved us!"

"Sorry Lucy," Peter sighed, "It's out of our hands."

Jo huffed, "Oh my gosh, no it is not. You think you want to do something great to save your country but when the time comes that you can actually help someone you're just a scared little boy! You don't care about Mr. Tumnus but my sister does and more importantly... YOUR SISTER DOES. So be a man and be a brother and do something!"

Peter glared at her, ready to yell back when Susan spoke as she stood, "Thank you for your hospitality but we really should be going."

Peter held his gaze with Jo for a moment before saying, "Come on Ed, it's time to go-" but when he looked around the room, Ed wasn't there. Peter's jaw clenched, "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to..." They all looked to see Mr. Beaver with a dark look on his furry face, "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

Peter ran faster than the others through the snow, "Hurry up!" They reached the top of the hill and saw Ed going through the castle gates. Lucy shouted, "Edmund!"

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver chastised, "They'll hear ya!" Peter started to tun after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat. Peter yelped, "Get off me!"

Lucy cried, "We can't just let him go!"

"Don't you get it!" Mr. Beaver asked exasperatedly, "he's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!" The dark mood set in on all of them as they took it in.

Susan suddenly glared at her older brother and shouted accusingly, "This is all your fault!"

Peter looked at her in shock, "My fault?"

Susan huffed, "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Peter scoffed, "So you knew this would happen?"

Susan backed up a step as her face fell and she muttered, "I didn't know what would happen..." Then she got red in the face, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Jo shouted, "Gosh, you two are like bickering babies. Grow up!"

Lucy said quietly, "This isn't going to help Edmund..."

"She's right," Mr. Beaver agreed, "Only Aslan can save him now."

Peter looked down at him, "Then take us to him."

BACK AT THE DAM

"Hurry mum, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver urged. Susan and Mrs. Beaver rushed around in the kitchen. Richelle tried to calm Lucy down and Jo and Peter were avoiding each other. Susan asked, "Do you think we should bring jam?"

Jo rolled her eyes as she and Peter said in unison, "Only if the Witch serves toast." They looked at each other in awed surprise before they quickly glared at each other and looked away.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver led the children through a hollowed out tunnel as Mrs. Beaver was saying, "I thought this lead to your mums!"

Lucy heard the howling and called, "They're in the tunnel!" They ran further until they came to a dead end. Mrs. Beaver scolded Mr. Beaver, "You should have brought a map!"

"There was no room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver snapped. He jumped out of the hole. One by one the others followed. Peter had just finished getting Lucy up into the whole when he turned to Jo. He reluctant offered, "Do you need some help?"

Jo huffed – she didn't want to admit it but she did – and shrugged, "If you don't mind."

Peter gestured his head towards the hole and Jo started to climb through it. Peter put his hands on her waist and helped her up. He climbed up after her and saw everyone looking at stone animals.

Suddenly a voice sounded, "This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." The all turned sharply to see a fox sauntering up towards them.

"Stand still there traitor!" Mr. Beaver threatened.

But the fox remained undisturbed, "Relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver questioned sarcastically, "Well you look mighty like one of the bad guys!"

The fox's eyes rolled – or that's what it looked like – and commented, "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now we need to move."

"What do you suggest?" Peter asked.

The fox looked up.

The fox stayed on the ground as the Beavers and children piled up in the trees. Peter held Lucy to him. Jo kept her hand clasped in Richelle's as she held Lucy. Jo balanced standing on the branch below them that Susan was sitting on and gripping her legs. Jo repressed the urge to kick her off.

Wolves broke through the barrier as Fox called, "Evening gents.. Did we lose something?"

"Don't patronize me," Maugrim growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia?" Fox chuckled, "Now that's some valuable information."

"Where are they?" Maugrim demanded.

A different wolf lunged forward and clamped it's jaws on the fox's neck. Fox yelped out in pain. Jo cried out in a strangled gasp but Peter shushed her and covered her mouth with his hand. Jo's lip trembled as she took his hand off her mouth but kept hold of it in hers. She squeezed it when Fox yelped again.

Fox sighed as if in defeat, "North... They went North." The wolf cast aside the fox, making him yelp again. When they were gone Jo immediately jumped down from the tree and cradled the fox. Peter stared at her, while helping the Beavers and Lucy down from the tree.

Mrs. Beaver started quietly patching up the Fox.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

The Fox sighed, "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He winced in pain. Mrs. Beaver scolded, "Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

Mr. Beaver shuddered, "Worst day of the year."

Fox jumped up, "Well I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Susan asked.

Jo's eyes widened, "You can't! You're still injured!"

Fox shook his head, "It has been a pleasure. I have been asked by Aslan _himself_ to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!" Mr. Beaver said astounded.

"What is He like?" Mrs. Beaver asked in wonder.

"Like everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

"We are not planning on fighting any witch," stated Susan.

Jo glared, "Speak for yourself, loud mouth."

The Fox's face fell anyway, "Surely King Peter..."

Peter looked to Lucy, to Susan... to Jo and sighed, "We just want to get our brother back."

**Ok... Doesn't 'dark look on his furry face' seemed like a cute and funny contradiction. That just occurred to me! Haha. Well as always REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Chapter 5

LATER THAT NIGHT

The sky was dark, the fire was out and the night was silent save for the deep breathing of the sleeping children and Beavers. But Peter lay awake, just staring up at the stars. "The stars are so much clearer here, aren't they?" Peter whipped his head to see Jo laying beside him, staring up at the sky as he was. He nodded quietly, not saying anything.

Jo sighed, "You know in New York, in my time, there are so many lights and pollution that you can't see a simple star in the sky. It's just so sad that people ruin the natural beauty of the planet before they even got to really see it; appreciate it like it deserves."

"What's your point?" Peter snapped, tired and impatient.

Jo looked at him, "You know if you want to get anywhere near respected in my eyes, you should start showing me some respect in return." She looked away, "Just as suggestion."

Peter almost glared at her, telling her to get lost, when something in him agreed with her. He wasn't being very considerate of her. She had family to protect here too and she was in a fantasy just like he was. He heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry. I haven't been the most agreeable person since the war."

Jo grimaced, "Yeah, World War two. I remember learning about it in school. It must be such an awful time period to live through, regardless of where you are. I couldn't have done it. I mean hearing the stories of Anne Frank and Schindler's list and everything was awful enough let alone living through it all."

Peter looked at her confused, "Anne Frank? Schindler?"

Jo sighed, "Um.. they're very famous in my time. Anne Frank was a thirteen year old Jewish girl during the Holocaust. She and her family and another family were hidden in an attic in her father's company building until they were found and brought to Auschwitz, the concentration camp. Everyone but her father was killed in the gas chambers. But her father found her diary and shared it and her story with the world."

"That sounds wonderful," Peter murmured, "And Schindler?"

Jo sighed again, recounting the history in her head, "Schindler was a German business man during the war and dug his way in with the right people so he could use the Jews as workers for a pots and pans factory to make money. His assistant, I guess you could say, used that to save people from being put into camps. It wasn't easy or nice and Schindler wasn't the greatest employer. He was selfish and wanted to profit off of the war. But his factory was better than the camps so everyone wanted to get on Schindler's list. Eventually Schindler learned the truth about how the Jews were treated and decided that they didn't deserve and started buying people with his own money to take them out of camps. He even sold some of his most valuable belongings to pull it off. He saved so many lives. But when the war ended he was wanted by the police for war profiteering and he fled the country with his wife. He was a good man in the end."

"That's wonderful," Peter breathed, "And that's happening right now?"

Jo nodded, "For you it is. For me it was about forty years before I was even born." Jo smiled in good humor making Peter grimaced, thinking it over, then laugh and nod.

Then Peter asked the question he had been wanting ask since he learned the girls were from the future, "...do we win? The war, I mean."

Jo looked at him and nodded slowly, "Yes, the allies won World War II in 1945. Hitler killed himself before he was captured though."

"Why would he do that?" Peter asked, astounded.

"He knew that either the Allies or the Russians would capture him. With us, he would only be interrogated and held. But with the Russians he would be tortured brutally and killed. He didn't want to take the chance so he and his mistress committed suicide before either could get a hold of him."

Peter nodded, processing this new information.

Jo turned on her side to look at him, "The point of me telling you about all this is so you know that some... well most people... have it a lot worse than you right now. And that's not to discard what you're going through, but you have to ease up and be thankful for what you do have."

"And what do I have?" Peter asked quietly, looking at her.

"You have your family," Jo answered, "You don't always have to take care of them. They can handle themselves and you shouldn't sacrifice your own childhood to protect them."

"Yes, I do. It's my job to take care of them without mum or dad around and I already failed! Edmund's gone." Peter choked out.

Jo sighed and put her hand on Peter's shoulder, "You didn't fail, Peter. You had so much going on at one point and Edmund snuck off. He's just a misguided kid who was looking for someone who would truly give him the respect he wanted and the Witch tricked him into thinking it was her. That isn't your fault."

Peter was adamant though, "Yes it was."

Jo huffed and grabbed his face, making him look at her. She didn't notice how close their faces were though. "No, it wasn't Peter Pevensie. You are trying to take care of three kids when you're only a kid yourself. No one should have to put up with that yet you've done so without complaint. That's more than anyone can ask of you." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, "But there is something you should do differently..."

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

"Be nice to Edmund when we get him back. Protect him like you do but also listen to him and don't be so hard on him. Be his big brother, not his father."

"You don't know anything about losing a father," Peter grumbled.

Jo backed off of him immediately as if he had burned her. Peter saw some hurt in her eyes as she spoke in a whisper, "That's what you think." She promptly turned over and closed her eyes before Peter could get in so much as a 'sorry'.

THE ROCK BRIDGE

The next morning the children followed the Beavers to a river. Mr. Beaver spoke to them while they walked along the cliff that would lead them there, "Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river."

"River?" Susan gulped.

"It's been frozen for 100 years," Mrs. Beaver comforted her.

Peter paused on the cliff, looking over at the river, "It seems so far." He felt Jo lightly brush against his arm as she walked past him, not looking his way at all.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller..." Susan sniped.

They walked for what could have been hours but felt like days. Lucy kept lagging behind, clinging to Peter and Richelle's hands. "Come on, before we're old!" Mr. Beaver called back from the front with Mrs. Beaver and Jo.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time," Peter stated while picking Lucy up to put her on his back, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Mr. Beaver called out again.

"He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy commented from Peter's back.

Then the heard bells ringing and Mr. Beaver yell, "It's her!" and Jo scream, "Run!" Peter looked behind them and put Lucy down and ran with her. Susan and Richelle ran behind them as Jo ran for Richelle to help her run. They got into the forest as Mr. Beaver shouted, "Quick down here!" The all plopped onto the ground in a forest crevice and immediately huddled together.

Lucy pushed into Jo's side, pushing her into Peter. Peter looked down to her seeing her avoiding looking at him. "Maybe she's gone," Lucy said after a few minutes.

Peter started to get up, "I'll go and have a look." But before he could stand Jo grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. When he looked at her to see what was wrong she still wasn't looking at him.

"No," Mr. Beaver said, "You're no good to Narnia dead." With that he started to hobble out of their hiding space when his wife said, "Neither are you Beaver." He looked tenderly at her, "Thanks dear." But he still hobbled up and out of their sight. There was a long pause and Jo thought she heard something.

Then suddenly Mr. Beaver poked his head in, "AHHH!..." The others screamed in fright and Peter felt Jo gripping his sleeve. In hope to salvage whatever good will they had last night he placed his hand over hers in comfort.

Jo gripped Peter's sleeve without realizing it but when he put his hand on hers she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she whipped her hand away from his and avoided catching his eyes. Mr. Beaver distracted them though, "I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you."

They all pile out of the hiding spot and climb up to see a man in a red coat standing in front of a sleigh. He had a long shite beard and unruly hair but a jolly smile upon his face as they surveyed him. Lucy stepped forward to greet him, "Merry Christmas, Sir!"

The man laughed deeply, "It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan snared.

Father Christmas had a melancholy look as he explained, "It hasn't been for a hundred years," He perked up, "But now the Witch's power is crumbling." He went to his bad and threw it to the ground.

Lucy bounded forward excitedly, "Presents!"

Father Christmas smiled, "Lucy, Eve's daughter. These are for you." He handed her a red glass bottle with a brown leather pouch and handle. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it, this." He handed her a small dagger in a leather sheath and handle.

Lucy gingerly took the dagger and bottle, her eyes trained on the dagger. She looked up at the old man, "Well, I think I could be brave enough."

Father Christmas smiled grimly, "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He looked at Susan, "Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." He handed her a red and white bow and a bunch of arrows with bright red indicators.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan snarked.

Jo clenched her jaw. She absolutely hated this girl's rude attitude and someone needed to put her in her place. But she didn't want to over step her boundaries. But soon, she'd have no control over it.

Father Christmas merely smiled, "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this." He handed her a white and gold horn with a lion carved in the mouth. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan replied, albeit a little grudgingly.

He turned to Peter, "And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He pulled out a long shield with a lion on it and a heavy sword in a red leather sheath. Peter gazed at the sword as he slipped it out of the sheath.

Father Christmas turned to Richelle, "Dearest Richelle take this bow with impeccable aim," He handed her a brown bow and bunch of arrows with bright green indicators. "And if you are ever to be in need, a compass that will always point you in the right direction." He handed her an ancient golden compass without the 'N,S, W, E'. But when she looked closer she saw the image of Jo smiling behind her and the arrow pointed towards her. She looked behind her, seeing her sister and smiled at her.

Then Father Christmas walked a little farther, dragging his bag behind him, and stood in front of a surprised Jo who asked in awe, "Me too?"

Father Christmas laughed a bounding laugh, "Of course, Jo, Daughter of Eve. Guild of the Kings and Queens of Old. Even you should get a gift on Christmas. Though I know you're not used to it." Jo blushed embarrassingly as Peter, Susan and Lucy stared curiously at her and Richelle. Father Christmas reached into his bag and pulled out a long sword sheathed in brown leather. He handed it to her, "It may be time to learn..." Jo took the sword gratefully and clasped both her hands around it. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a golden chain. On it was a small gold mirror with blue and red jewels in the shape of a 'J'. Jo took it and turned it over on the mirror side. But she started when she saw Peter's face with a pensive expression instead of her own reflection. Father Christmas chuckled, "This mirror will show you who you ask of it. And when you don't ask, it will show you who you care for most." Jo blushed, then realizing why Peter's face must have appeared. "And the gold chain in unbreakable so you will never lose it." Jo sighed, gripping the chain before she pulled it over her head. She looked up at the old jolly man and smiled with a tear tracking down her cheek, "Thank you."

Father Christmas nodded to her before picking up his bag and walking towards his sleigh, "Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!" He got into his sleigh and rode off with a bounding laugh echoing behind him.

Lucy looked smugly at her brother and sister, "Told you he was real."

Richelle suddenly turned and smacked Jo in her arm making her cry out, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling me that Santa wasn't real!" Richelle exclaimed. Peter and Lucy laughed and even Susan cracked a smile.

Jo narrowed her eyes, "You were twelve! Even Lulu thought it was sad that you still believed he was real!" The Pevensies laughed again.

Suddenly Peter realized something, "Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You now what that means..." He looked at the girls, "no more ice!"

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Chapter 6

CROSSING THE RIVER

Unfortunately the river had started to melt away. There was a small piece still frozen by the still frozen waterfall that they'd need to cross. Susan faltered, "Wait, maybe we should think about this."

Peter looked at her, "We don't have time."

Jo agreed, "He's right. The ice is melting away every second. We need to cross now."

Susan pouted, "I was just trying to be realistic!"

Peter glared sarcastically, "No, you're trying to be smart... as usual!"

They started to cross, but the second Peter took the first step, they heard a crack. Jo grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back as Mr. Beaver looked up and said, "Maybe I should go first."

Peter nodded, frightened, "Maybe you should."

Beaver started patting the ice with his tail the hobbling slowly across making the ice creak under his weight. Mrs. Beaver accused, "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?"

Mr. Beaver looked back to her, "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last," He looked forward and muttered, "especially with your cooking."

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan mumbled.

"Well sorry dear but mummy's not here," Jo glared, "And I don't think either of our moms would have much insight for us because I doubt they've been in this exact same situation."

Lucy saw the wolves heading for them though, "Oh no!" Peter saw what she saw and shouted, "Run!" They had started to run across the ice when the wolves leaped in front of them, growling and sneering... A wolf grabbed Beaver around his neck.

Maugrim sneered as Peter whipped out his sword, "Put that down boy, someone might get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Beaver cried, "Slit his throat!" He held back a yelp as the wolf tightened it's grip on him painfully.

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you." Maugrim propositioned.

Jo stood beside Peter and spoke quietly into his ear, "Peter, he's lying. You can't trust him."

Susan smacked her arm, "Shut up! He's not your brother, he's mine!"

Jo glared at her, "Act like a real sister and maybe I'll believe you."

Susan spoke louder to Peter, "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl." Maugrim chuckled cruelly.

"Don't listen to him. Kill him. Kill him now!" Beaver yelled.

"Look," Susan started, "just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No!" Jo interrupted. She got closer to Peter and put a hand on his arm, "Look, I know I don't have any right to tell you what to do. And I know the severity of what I'm asking. But you have to kill him. If you don't, he'll just be back."

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam?" Maugrim goaded, "We're not going to wait for ever. And neither is the river." They all looked up and saw that the water fall's ice was starting to crack and water spurted out.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

Peter looked from side to side, "Hold onto me!" He stabbed the sword into the ice, just as the water fall gave way and they floated away. They submerged under the water for a second. Jo felt Lucy slip from her grip for a second and pulled her to her side tighter.

Their heads broke the surface of the water and they gasped for air. At the last minute she felt Lucy slip from her grasp and in an attempt to get a good grip on her she let go of Peter and fell deep into the water, with still no grip on Lucy.

The Pevensies got to shore. Susan looked behind her to see Peter looking distressed and noticed the empty coat in his hand. Susan blanched and accused Peter, "What have you done!"

Susan looked around, "Lucy! Lucy!"

Richelle looked around and noticed Jo wasn't there either, "JO!"

Suddenly a small voice called out, "Has anyone seen my coat?" They all looked behind them to see Lucy, wet and shivering without a coat. Peter and Susan rushed over to her. Richelle asked, "Lucy, where's Jo?"

Lucy looked ready to cry, "She tried to grab a hold of me when I slipped. But she let go of Peter! The water was too strong..." She sniffled and clung to Richelle's waist. Richelle hugged her and rubbed her back in comfort, still frantically looking around for Jo.

Peter shouted, "Jo!"

"Over here, dears," They heard Mrs. Beaver say. They ran over to her and saw Jo clinging to a tree root. The water current was still beating against and pulling at her body and she looked half-asleep. Peter pulled off his heavy coat and set it down before running over to Jo. When he tried to walk out to her he almost slipped on the wet wood. So the next attempt he took with more care as he clung to the higher roots and carefully climbed towards her. He reached his hand out towards her, "Jo, take my hand."

Jo's head wobbled towards him as she said, "I can't let go."

Peter nodded, "I won't let you go. Just take my hand, Jo."

Jo quickly thrust out her right hand to his but couldn't grab it and nearly fell into the water. Peter yelped, "Jo!" But she quickly grabbed the root and clung even more to it. Peter leaned out more towards her and got as close as he could and whispered, "Try again."

Jo looked distressed before she threw her hand to his one last time. It almost slipped from his grip but he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her to him. She tiredly climbed the root with his head and when she was finally on the forest ground he threw his arms around her in a vice like grip. She dug her face into his chest as tears poured down her face. She sobbed into his shirt from the fear that went through her as she flopped helplessly in the water. She cried for what she had endured.

Richelle sprinted to her, as well as Lucy, as they called out simultaneously, "Jo!"

At hearing them, Jo pulled her face from Peter's chest and lunged for Richelle wrapping her arms around her sister and crying into her shoulder. Peter cringed at the loss of her body against his but remained that she needed her sister now.

Richelle cried into Jo's shoulder too, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Jo shook her head and pulled away, wiping her face, "I'm too stubborn to die on you before getting to see a talking lion." Richelle laughed at her attempt at humor.

Mrs. Beaver smiled, "Glad you're all okay. I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more though!"

They looked forward and saw the snow melting rapidly off the tree and sprint coming about and flowers budding as they left their coats and headed towards Aslan's camp. When Peter and Jo found themselves walking side by side, their hands intertwined tightly behind their backs.

**I think you've all noticed by now that I don't like Susan. I never have, never will, so neither will Jo. **

**As always... REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Chapter 7

AT ASLAN'S CAMP

They walked through the grass camp, long since dry, and saw many creatures working with weapons. As the children passed they'd stop what they were doing and stare. Susan spoke through her teeth, "Why are they all staring at us?"

Lucy looked up at them and grinned, "Maybe they think _you_ look funny."

Peter smiled at her.

Mrs. Beaver plucked at her fur. Mr. Beaver shushed her, "Oh stop your fussing mum. You look lovely."

They stopped in front of a large tent and Peter pulled out his sword and addressed the centaur in front, "We have come to see Aslan."

Tents started to blow in the breeze and everyone slowly knelt. A large majestic lion stepped out of the tent and one by one the children knelt too.

The lion, Aslan, spoke in a deep tone, "Welcome Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the other?"

"That's why we are here," Peter answered, solemn.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan interrupted.

"He's been captured by the White Witch," Peter explained.

"Captured!" The crowd gasped and murmured.

"He... betrayed them your Excellence..." Mr. Beaver relented.

"Then he had betrayed us all!" Shouted Oreius, the centaur.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan commanded.

"It is my fault really," Peter frowned, "I was too hard on him."

Susan put her hand on his shoulder, "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy pleaded.

"I know dear," Aslan sighed deeply, "and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think."

ON THE HILL

Peter stood leaning on his sword slightly, staring at a castle from the top of the hill when he heard Aslan come behind him, "That is Cair Paravel of the four thrones. One of which you must sit as High King."

"And Richelle? And …. Jo?" Peter asked.

"They will take their place as your Guides. Richelle will head the council and Jo will head the military. For that is what they both are destined for. To help you and your siblings rule Narnia."

Peter didn't say anything, just kept staring at the castle.

"You doubt the prophecy." It wasn't a question. Aslan already knew.

Peter sighed, "No, that's just it... I'm not who you think I am."

Aslan stated, "Peter Pevensie formerly of Finnchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat."

Peter laughed as a smile graced his face. Aslan continued, "There is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine."

"I don't think I will be able," Peter said in a small voice.

"You were able to get your family here," Aslan commented.

"Not all of them," Peter pointed out.

"I will do what I can for Edmund. I too, want my family safe," Aslan said, "Now I believe someone is here to thank you for saving their life."

Peter's head whipped behind to see Jo coming up the hill. Aslan slowly walked away after greeting her. Jo smiled tentatively at him, "I don't quite know what to say. Aslan kind of said it for me."

Peter didn't say anything, just smiled back.

Jo wrapped her arms around herself awkwardly, "So... thank you, I guess, for saving my life."

"You don't have to thank me," Peter said humbly.

Jo shook her head with a sarcastic smile, "Of course I do."

Jo came to stand beside him and look over to the castle. Peter looked at her curiously, "What did you mean before?... About your father?"

"You mean when I implied that I know what it's like to lose a Father?" Jo quipped, not looking at him.

Peter sighed, "Yeah..."

Jo tightened her arms around herself, "Well you were half right. I don't know what it was like to lose my father. I was only a year old. I never knew what it was like to have a real mother. Mine just married my father for his money and once she got it in his will she didn't bother with me and Richelle. She hired Lulu when we were three. She's the closest thing I've got to a mother."

Peter didn't know what to say to that. "How did he...?"

"Die?" Jo finished bitterly, "Cancer. They didn't catch it until after we were born and it was too late to do anything but make him comfortable. He didn't even make it to our first birthday." A tear slid down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away, thinking Peter didn't notice, but he did.

Peter caught her hand before it left her face and held it in his hand. Jo sighed looking at him, "But we know he loved us. He did nothing but care for us and take pictures and buy us toys and make sure we'd be okay after his death. He really loved us," She whispered.

Peter nodded, "I know he did." He slowly cupped her face with his other hand. He let go of her hand and used that one to hold the back of her neck. "You have no idea how much you've helped us... me... while we've been here."

Jo awkwardly laughed the compliment off, "I didn't do anything..."

"Yes, you did," Peter rebutted, "You did everything..." As he said this, Jo looked into his eyes. She'd seen those twinkling blue eyes somewhere else before... but where? Suddenly it dawned on Jo. As she was putting this together she didn't notice that Peter was leaning into her... and she was leaning back! Just as her eyes fluttered closed the heard a deep, low horn blare through the air and startle them both away from each other.

Peter ran, Jo following, trying to get to what could only be Susan and Lucy. They came up to the river to see Lucy and Susan stuck in a tree with wolves snapping at their feet. Peter ran through the water. Jo came up beside him. Aslan pinned the second wolf to the ground and said to the group coming up behind him, "Stay back. This is Peter's battle."

Maugrim snapped at him, "Give up Son of Adam. We both know you don't have it in you."

Peter held out his sword and slowly side stepped, trained on the wolf's move. Maugrim barked, "Just put the sword down... or DIE!" He lunged at Peter while Susan and Lucy cried out, "Peter!"

Jo screamed, "NO!"

Susan and Lucy climbed out of the tree and ran to Peter. The rolled the wolf over, realizing that the wolf was dead. Peter sat up and looked disgusted at himself. Susan and Lucy, though, threw their arms around. Peter wrapped his arms around them tightly. Aslan let go of the other wolf, "Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund. Peter, clean your sword."

Peter knelt in front of him. Aslan placed his paw on his shoulder and then the other before removing it, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane—Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at Aslan in awe. Susan and Lucy embraced him again.

Peter looked over them at Jo and saw she was stood frozen in her spot, eye wide and heavily breathing as if she'd just had a heart attack. Her body seemed to be shaking as she locked eyes with him. She raised her hand her her mouth and he could see her lips move but he didn't know what she was saying. She then turned around and started running away...


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Peter got the courage to go find Jo, it was dark with the night. Peter stood in front of her and Richelle's tent, trying to get the courage to walk in. By now she may be asleep but he couldn't just wait until morning to ask why she had run away. But he had a good guess. She was disgusted with him for killing that wolf. He couldn't blame her really. He was disgusted with himself too.

He cleared his throat, "Jo? Are you awake...?" When no answer came he sighed, "Can I please come in? I want to talk to you." He heard a groan and someone rustling a blanket like they were getting out of bed. Someone pulled aside the tent flap to reveal... Richelle...

Peter deflated, "Can I speak to Jo?"

Richelle rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she mumbled, "She's not here..." Seeing his worried look she went on to say, "Jo has insomnia. She can't sleep. She usually reads but there's no books here so she's probably walking around. I don't know where she is now, though."

Peter thought to himself of where she could be. "You don't have any idea of where she'd go?"

Richelle shook her head, "Don't worry though. She took her sword with her, and the mirror. And Jo can handle herself. She's been doing it for years." With that Richelle said good night and went back inside her tent.

Peter sighed to himself, intent on going back to his own tent when a thought struck him. He knew where Jo was... the hill.

Jo sat silently atop the hill she and Peter had almost kissed. She still felt that large pain in her chest that she felt when she thought Peter had died. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, looking over at the castle. She then heard someone coming up behind her. She turned to see a sheepish Peter walking up to her.

Peter silently sat beside her, still not saying anything. He didn't know where to begin. Jo didn't know what to say either.

"Hi..." Peter whispered. Jo looked over to him, laying her head on her knees as she faced him. She didn't say anything – just looked at him.

Peter sighed, "I wanted to talk to you."

Jo gave him a nod to go on and he ran a hand in his hair as he searched for the right words. He sighed in frustration. Jo smiled a bit at his distress and said, "Just spit it out, Blondie."

"Why did you run away from me?" Peter blurted.

Jo's smile fell from her face instantaneously and she looked away. Peter searched to catch eyes with her but she was determined to avoid it. Jo sighed, "I got scared, okay? When I get scared, I run."

Peter's brows furrowed in confusion as he leaned forward to look at her face, but she closed her eyes. "What were you scared of? Me?"

"Yes!" Jo huffed.

Peter backed up in shock and hurt, "Jo... I would never... hurt you. The wolf-"

"No!" Jo interrupted, still not looking at him, "I'm not scared or put off by you killing that wolf. You did what you had to do."

Peter searched for her eyes again, "Then why were you scared of me?"

Jo heaved a breath through her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I wasn't scared of _you_, Peter, I was scared of what I _feel_ for you..."

"I don't think I understand," Peter admitted. But he could feel his heart lodge in his throat at the direction her explanation was going.

Jo sighed, "When that wolf went at you... for a split second I thought you were dead..." A tear fell, "...and I... I was just so terrified that I lost you..." Jo broke off and just shook her head.

Peter grabbed her face in his hands gently and pleaded softly, "Tell me."

Jo sniffed, "I was just so shocked at all the strong feelings I have for you coming at me all at once that I just... I didn't know what to do... so I ran." Jo took her face out of his hands and stood up swiftly. She turned away and started walking down the hill.

Peter quickly stood and ran after her, "Jo! Wait!"

Jo slowed down reluctantly until she stopped. But she didn't turn. When Peter caught up to her she spoke before he could, "I figured out who you are." She turned to face him, "You're the old single man I'd have conversations with. The one who spoke of losing the only girl he ever could love when they were young. I don't want that! I don't want you to become seventy six and lonely and miserable because of me!"

"...what?" Peter gasped.

Jo sighed, "The old man back at the house told me the story of the girl he lost. And that he's only waiting until he can see her again. And when I look into your eyes..." Jo locked her eyes on his twinkling blues, "I see his. Only much younger. But he was so sad. And I don't want to turn you into him..."

Peter took her crying face into his hands, "I have a feeling... that that old man, if he could go back... he wouldn't change a thing."

Jo let out a gasp before Peter's lips fell to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth as they both smile into the kiss. Their lips moved in synch as Peter crushed her body to his, wanting her closer. Jo by now had stopped crying and just threw herself into the feelings she felt for him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Peter couldn't hold back his smile when he woke up the next morning. He got out of bed and dressed, still smiling like a loon. Once he latched his sword on his waist he walked outside. He saw Richelle skip out of her tent to meet Lucy in a pretty light blue dress (link on profile.)

He saw Jo walk out side. She was in a beautiful dark green dress lined in gold (link on profile.)

The second he saw her he bounded over to her and kissed her right on the lips before she could utter so much as a 'good morning'. When they broke the kiss Jo smiled just as big as he was and said, "Good morning to you too."

Peter laughed softly and kissed her cheek. Peter glanced up and his smile fell right off his face. Jo frowned and followed his eyes and saw Aslan and Edmund on the rock above camp. Lucy and Richelle noticed what they were looking at and Lucy yelled, "EDMUND!" But Richelle stopped her from running towards him. Edmund and Aslan looked down when they heard her yell. Aslan led Edmund down the hill until they stood in front of them as Susan came out of the tent. Aslan spoke, "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

With that Aslan left. Edmund squinted at his siblings awkwardly, "Hello..." Lucy rushed forward and hugged him around his waist. Edmund smiled slightly and rested his head on top of hers as Susan hugged his other side. When they pulled away Susan asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling kinda tired," Edmund answered sheepishly.

"Get some rest," Peter commanded and nodded his head back towards his tent. Edmund deflated and started walking towards the tent. Jo gave him a look and goaded quietly, "Peter." Peter turned, "Oh, and Edmund?"

Edmund turned back to look at him and Peter smiled, "Try not to wonder off." Edmund smiled bashfully and continued walking to the tent.

Later they were all eating breakfast. Peter sat against a rock away from the group with Jo leaning back against his chest, eating an apple. Edmund was inhaling toast by the minute making Lucy laugh out, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund."

"Then you better pack some for the journey home," Peter said.

"We're going home?" Susan asked incredulously.

"You are," Peter answered, "I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But they need us..." Lucy whined, "All of us."

"It's too dangerous," Peter said, "You and Jo almost drowned," saying that he tightened his arms around Jo's waist, causing her to put a comforting hand over his, "Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund cut in. Everyone looked at him. He chewed a little and swallowed before he continued, "I've seen what the White Witch can do... and I've helped her do it..." He looked down, ashamed, before looking back up with a determined expression, "and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy took hold of Edmund's hand.

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan said as she got up.

Peter asked, "Where are you going?"

Susan picked up her bow and quiver, "To get in some practice."

Susan, Richelle and Lucy practiced shooting at the target. Peter and Edmund practiced sword fighting on horses while Jo practiced with Oreius. Peter called out, "Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us!"

The Beavers came running up to them making Edmund's horse rear. Edmund tried to calm him, "Whoa horsey!" The horse turned it's head and answered in a deep voice, "My _name_ is Philip."

"Oh," stuttered Edmund, "sorry."

"You better come quick!" Mr. Beaver yelled, "The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan..."

A dwarf skipped in front of Jadis' carriage calling, "Hail the True Queen of Narnia!" Jadis arrived at the camp with cyclops carrying her bed/throne. She strutted down and towards Aslan, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Everyone gasped and muttered among themselves. Lucy and Jo took Edmund's hands and clung to the tightly. Jo leaned into Peter's side and her put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan 'argued'.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Jadis mocked.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me," Jadis turned to the crowd and pointed right at Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

Peter took his arm off of Jo and pulled out his sword, "Try and take him then." The crowd began to get louder.

Jadis scoffed, "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?"

Jo took her hand from Edmund's and pulled out her sword, "Try us, Ice Bitch."

Instead of reveling in the laughter that came form her nickname, Jo noticed Jadis' eyes widened considerably as she stumbled back and stuttered in fear. Jadis, the White Witch, was scared of Jo Miller.

But Jadis shook off her fear and spoke, "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

"Enough," Aslan commanded, "I shall speak with you alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Time passed silently. Peter sat on the grass with Jo curled into his side. Edmund, Susan and Lucy sat picking at the grass, bored. But Jo couldn't shake of the nervous yet triumphant feeling she'd had since she saw that Jadis was afraid of her.

The White Witch suddenly exited the tent and walked briskly to her throne. Aslan walked out after her and announced, "The Witch has denounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Cheers erupted throughout the Narnians.

Susan and Lucy hugged Edmund as Peter hugged Jo in joy.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The White Witch sneered.

Aslan roared making the Witch fall into her seat and the Narnians laugh. In the Witch's wake, the Narnians cheered. Jo smiled as Peter kissed her before going to his brother. But Jo noticed Aslan having a sad look on his face as the great lion sighed and walked into his tent.

It was early in the morning, and the sky was still dark as night, when Jo was pacing her tent waiting for Richelle to come back. The girl had followed Lucy out when she saw her wandering.

Peter barged into the tent and only looked at the frustrated, irritated girl pacing in front of him. "What?" she snapped.

"Aslan's dead."

Instantly the color drained from Jo's face as she felt her heart fall to her feet.

Later on, Jo was waiting with Edmund and Oreius outside Aslan's tent. Peter walked out and hung his head, "It's true, he's gone."

Jo's breath left her as she walked up to Peter and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her back, and rested his head on hers.

Edmund set his shoulders, "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

Peter pulled slightly away from Jo and said in a helpless voice, "I can't."

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I," Edmund argued.

"Peter," Jo whispered, making Peter look down at her, "You can do this."

"What are your orders?" Oreius requested.

Jo stood to his side, not letting go of his hand, and Peter looked at the map...

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. Chapter 10

A gryphon soared through the sky before it landed next to Peter on his horse, "They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius argued.

"No," Peter agreed, "But I bet they help."

Peter gazed up at the cliff, and locked eyes with Edmund. He nodded before looking forward. Jo was beside him on her horse in her dress with light chain male and a leather tank cover. She had a leather helmet on and her sword out. She looked over to Peter, "Peter."

Peter looked at her but the words lodged in her throat. Fortunately Peter could tell what she was trying to say by the look in her eyes and he nodded, "I know."

The White Witch's army began to charge. Peter looked to Orieus, "Are you with me?"

"To the death," he replied instantaneously with conviction.

Peter looked to Jo one last time and she smiled through a tear falling down her face as she whispered, "Forever."

Peter looked forward and started racing forward, "FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!"

The battle collision was rough and brutal and many had died or been injured already. Jo raced towards a minotaur. He swung his ax at her. She leaned back so far that it swung right above her. She swung her sword behind her as she twisted and stabbed the minotaur right in the back. He fell to the ground.

But while Jo was twisted an arrow struck her horse, making it rear and her fall off. Her back hit the ground with a thump, making her groan before she jumped to her feet. She looked around for a fight and noticed Peter on the ground. She ran for him and skidded in front of him to help him up.

Peter looked relieved to see her before he called out to the others, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

The Narnians started with their orders. Then, on Edmund's command, arrows whizzed through the air and fell on the Witch's army. Swish! Bang! Grunt! Crash! Clash! Roar! Aaaahh! Ouch! Filled the air.

Oreius and a rhino charged passed Peter and Jo even though Peter yelled, "Stop!"

The Witch ducked Oreius' attack, parried his blade, spinning her wand until it hit Oreius in the side and turned him to stone.

Jo stared horrified at what she just witnessed. Peter tugged on her just as someone attacked her. She fended him off as she heard Peter yell to Edmund, "Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and go home!"

Jo had just defeated her opponent when she felt Peter take her arm, "Go! Jo, go now! It's too dangerous!"

Jo stared at him, "I'm not leaving you!"

Edmund had started to leave, then he saw the Witch and started for her. Mr. Beaver cried out, "Peter said to go!"

"Peter's not King yet!" Edmund yelled back. He rushed down the hill and attacked the Witch. She sneered at him, parried his blade and attempted to strike him. But Edmund parried her blade and broke her wand.

The shattering sound echoed to Jo making her look. She was only two feet away. Things seemed to move in slow motion as she raced over just when the Witch went to stab. But instead of her intended target, the remainder of her wand sank into Jo's stomach, making her cry out.

Edmund stared horrified as she fell to the ground. Edmund held her in his lap.

"JO!" Peter screamed, having seen the display. Peter charged for the Witch. They engaged in a vicious sword fight. Jadis used two swords to parry his blade. She had hopped off her chariot and knocked his blade out of his hand.

Just then a loud growl was heard. Jadis and Peter looked to see Aslan standing with Susan, Lucy and Richelle by his side and many more Narnians. "Impossible," Jadis gasped.

Aslan attacked the White Witch and killed her. For Peter things seem to fast forward all around him as he stayed still. Then the battlefield was empty save for Aslan, "It is finished."

Susan and Lucy raced to Peter, hugging him with all their might which he returned. Richelle slowly came up to them, "Where's Jo?"

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked.

Peter felt his heart break and fall to pieces to his feet. He whispered to himself, "Jo..." before he swiftly turned and raced for where Jo was with Edmund.

Edmund cried over her, "I'm so sorry. If I'd listened to Peter, you'd be alright."

Jo gasped out, "No... This isn't your fault. We can't look back at what went wrong if we ever want to move on for the future. Never blame yourself."

Peter skidded to his knees beside Jo and took her from Edmund's arms. She cried out in pain, "Peter!" Richelle plopped down beside her, "Jo! Stay with us!"

Jo took a shuddering breath, "Sorry sis." She looked up at Peter, who's face was overcome in heartbreak and pain, and sighed, "We knew this was coming."

Peter sobbed, "I stand by what I said. I wouldn't change a thing."

Jo smiled gently, "You'll see me again. I promise." She gasped and coughed, her eyes closing.

Lucy and Susan caught up with them just then. Lucy knelt down and pulled out her cordial. She placed one drop on Jo's lips. Jo was still momentarily, and Peter felt his world crashing around him. Jo's body then lurched as she gasped and her eyes flew open. She started breathing heavily with the effort it took and leaned heavily against Peter. A smile lit up his face as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and let out a teary laugh of relief. Richelle hugged her other side. Soon Lucy, Edmund, and even Susan joined.

Laughing and hugging, Lucy got the idea to heal everyone. She and Susan set off to do just that. Edmund and Richelle left to another part of the battle to started bringing injured in, leaving Peter and Jo alone.

Peter wiped his face, before tenderly looking down at Jo who had tiredly rested her head on his chest. "I thought I lost you," he whispered helplessly.

Jo smiled sarcastically, "Guess that makes us even."

"That's not funny," Peter said sternly. Jo sighed and nodded her head. Peter stroked the side of her face, "Don't ever do that to me again. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Jo tried to sit up but gave up. Peter held her closer to him. Jo put her hand on his cheek, "I will never willingly leave you, Peter. When the time comes that we must separate, don't forget how I feel about you."

"And how to you feel about me?" Peter asked.

Jo felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "I..." she sighed, gearing herself up for it, "I love you... Peter."

Peter smiled brilliantly, "I love you too, Jo."

Peter brought his lips crashing down to hers in a searing kiss. Nothing could make them happier then they were right in this moment.

**Review**

**RegalGirl9**


	11. Chapter 11

THE PEVENSIE CORONATION

The Pevensie siblings, all dressed in blue, stood in front of their thrones. Jo and Richelle stood off to the side. Richelle and Beaver held pillows with the crowns in their arms. Richelle dressed in a simple red and black dress with long sleeves. (link on profile.) Jo was dressed in a solid green dress that fit her perfectly. (link on profile.)

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan bounded.

Richelle, Jo, Mr. Tumnus and Beaver walked forward. Aslan announced as Mr. Tumnus took a crown of Richelle's pillow and placed it on Lucy's head, "To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." As Mr. Tumnus put a crown on Edmund's head, "To the great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just." Jo placed a sliver crown on Susan's head, "To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Jo smiled at Peter as she took a crown from Beaver's pillow and placed it on his head, "And to the clear Northern Skies, King Peter the magnificent." Jo winked to Peter before she rejoined her sister on the side.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen."

Everyone started chanting, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" Cheers and applause followed.

Later, during the party Lucy had ran out on the balcony to see Aslan walking away on the beach in the sunset.

"We'll see him again," Lucy heard Mr. Tumnus behind her.

"When?" Lucy asked sadly.

"In time..." Mr. Tumnus answered patiently, "you musn't press him, He isn't a tame lion..."

"No, but he's good..." Lucy pouted.

"Here," Tumnus pulled the hankie from his person, "I think you need this more than I do."

She took it gratefully and began to cry softly as she held Mr. Tumnus' hand, looking into the sunset.

Peter and Jo swayed to the Narnian music. Peter smiled down at her, "This moment is perfect."

Jo sighed happily, laying her head on his chest, "I know... I wish that it could last forever."

Peter rested his head atop hers, "I love you, Jo."

Jo smiled to herself, "And I love you, Peter."


	12. Chapter 12

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

"Jo! Jo!" Jo turned to see her husband, Peter Pevensie. She called out, "Over here!" She leaned her elbows on the balcony in thought when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled, "Hello handsome."

Peter laughed, "Hello beautiful." Jo turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Peter smiled at her, "Edmund spotted the white stag. We're going to go after it for a bit of fun. Would you like to come?"

Jo slowly shook her head, "No, Tumnus said that I really need to law low if I have any chance of getting pregnant. I can't over work my body." Jo and Peter were silent for a moment. They had been trying to have a baby for four months now with no luck. But it would happen if it were meant too. Jo sighed, "You go ahead. Have fun," she lifted her mirror to show him, "I'll be watching so don't even think of sulking silently."

Peter grinned, "Alright, if you insist," he grew serious, looking down at his wife tenderly, "I love you."

Jo smiled, "I love you Peter," She kissed him, "Now go..."

…

Jo watched Peter with her mirror. He was smiling, riding his unicorn, with his siblings and Richelle. She smiled fondly at him before she noticed his brow furrow in confusion. She saw him follow Lucy and the others to... the wardrobe...

Jo gasped in realization and she raced out to the horse. She saddled her horse, Gilligan, and broke into a back breaking gallop to catch up with them. She prayed she'd get there in time. She couldn't just lose Peter after everything they'd been through. She didn't want him to really end up being that sad old man waiting for a lost love.

Gilligan's hooves beating against the forest floor was the only sound echoing in her ears. Finally she saw the lamp post. It was covered in overgrown vines and aged with the years that had past. Jo remembered that this was where Peter had proposed to her. They'd gone riding one afternoon and he told her how that winter afternoon under the lamp post was where it all began. Then he got down on his knee and asked her to marry him.

She said yes, obviously.

Jo rode forward more until she saw it, the entrance to her world. But Peter and the others were nowhere in sight. They had gone back inside. To their world. They all left.

Jo got off her horse and slowly walked up to it. She stopped just short and thought about what she was doing. Did she want to go back? Even if she did, her husband, her Peter wouldn't be there. She'd go back to her time; 2003.

But was it better to stay here? Alone. At least she'd have Richelle if she went home.

So Jo took a deep breath, and went home.

ENGLAND. 2003.

When Jo came back, Richelle was there waiting for her. Jo had collapsed into sobs and Richelle had held her while she cried for hours. Lulu had found them that way but Richelle and Jo couldn't tell her what was really wrong so they said Jo was more affected by their great uncle's death than she was letting on.

Later that night at dinner, Jo looked at the empty chair across from her. Lulu had gone to the bathroom and Jo had put two and two together.

"Lucy."

Mrs. Davis looked up at her, startled, but then she gently smiled and stood to hug Jo, "Oh, I've missed you." Jo hugged her back fiercely.

Jo pulled back, "Lucy I'm sorry but where's Peter?"

They all suddenly got quiet. Jo looked at each of them in turn, "Where is he?"

Susan – Jo could tell by her eyes too – cleared her throat, "He's not doing so well, Jo. I'm sorry but he's been fading away for years now. He doesn't have much time left."

Meanwhile upstairs, Edmund sat by her brother as he wheezed in bed. Edmund begged, "Come one Peter. Just hold on a while longer."

But Peter shook his head, "It's alright, Ed. I can go. I got what I wanted. I got to see her again. After all these years... she's still as beautiful as I remember."

Jo barged in. She stopped short, seeing Peter, seventy six, pale and dying. Jo let out a shuddering breath, "...Peter..."

Peter chuckled, "You figured it out... I knew you would."

Edmund stood, "I'll leave you two alone." He quietly left the room after putting a hand on Jo's shoulder in comfort.

Jo started to cry at the sight of Peter so weak. Peter shook his head, sad at seeing her sad, "Please, Jo, don't cry. Don't cry for me."

Jo wiped her face futilely and came to sit beside Peter on his bed, "I can't help it. I just lost you once and now I'm about to lose you again. It's not fair."

Peter reached over and took her hand in his, "You never lost me. You'll never lose me. We'll see each other again."

Jo sighed, "I know that's what I always told you but... Peter, I meant _now_."

Peter smiled, "Then I guess it's my turn to promise you that we will see each other again. And then finally we'll get our eternity together. I promise."

Jo let out a sob as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering there as she whispered, "I love you Peter Pevensie."

She felt him softly sigh out, "I love you Jo Pevensie."

Jo laid beside him in the bed. He put his arm around her and she rested her hand on his chest. Jo snuggled into his side like she'd always done and Peter felt free, holding her again, and at peace. He was happy again.

Jo soon fell asleep just as Peter's breath left him and his eyes closed for the last time, holding his wife in his arms for one last time...

**The End!**

**I'm almost done with Prince Caspian so... that'll be up soon I hope. So stay with me! Don't go away!**


	13. AN

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've updated a new story. It's different than we're both used to but I would like it if you read it and let me know what you think! Please and Thank you!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
